


Odin Dragon

by Imbecamiel



Series: Avenger!Dragons [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Because everything's better with dragons!, Because... magic, Fanart, Gen, Odin!dragon, Other, Turn ALL the things into dragons!, Work Safe, digitally colored, dragon!AU, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting some more of my Avengers-characters-as-dragons stuff up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin Dragon

Well... it has been a while since I've updated this series, hasn't it? I've had more of the art for a while, just kinda... blanked out on posting it here. XD 

This particular one wasn't in my original plans for the series, but I got a special request, so - here he is.  

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=akke8i)

 

(Big version's on my DA, [here](http://imbecamiel.deviantart.com/art/Odin-Dragon-335938605?q=gallery%3Aimbecamiel%2F14390726&qo=8).)

More pictures to follow shortly!


End file.
